Challenges exist pertaining to inefficiency in data paths in cellular data networks due to delay, jitter, congestion, etc. Longer paths introduce unnecessary delay, jitter, and/or congestion on access/core links, which result in decreased quality of experience (QoE) for applications such as voice and video. Existing cellular network management approaches include centralized policy enforcement and charging at a gateway node in cellular networks. With such approaches, however, even those calls which fall under the same base station have to traverse the central gateway node to get billed. This not only results in longer latencies but also increased bandwidth pressure on the core links.